All vehicle batteries have a pair of terminals or poles, a positive terminal which is typically red and a negative terminal which is typically black. In the event that the battery becomes low on charge and will not start the vehicle (a so-called “dead” battery), the vehicle may need to be jump started using a separate booster battery. A first jumper cable is used to connect the positive terminals of the dead and booster batteries together, while a second jumper cable is used to connect the negative terminals of the dead and booster batteries together, oftentimes through a commonly grounded chassis component of the vehicle.
In order to ease the jump starting process, some vehicle batteries have a vertically extending jump post that is electrically connected to the positive terminal of the battery and provides a user with a post or terminal to which they can easily clamp one end of a jumper cable. A vertical jump post extending directly from a positive battery terminal may be conveniently located for the user, but it can present issues in terms of packaging height and does not necessarily allow for the use of a pre-fuse assembly, which is a current-limiting electrical device that typically sits on top of the battery where the vertical jump post would be.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide a pre-fuse assembly that both satisfies packaging height requirements and has a conveniently located jump post for the user.